


Spin the Bottle

by cellular



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellular/pseuds/cellular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what first came to my mind when i heard that episode was gonna be called brittney's party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

"Come on, Marco. Your parents said we could go!"

"I know what happens at these types of parties, Star, and you don't know enough about... Earth customs yet," Marco said, shrugging off Star's pleading.

"But it's Brittney Wong's birthday party, and if I go, she might start to actually like me! Please, Marco?"

Star's hands were clasped together, and her eyes bulged out, staring at Marco with non-laser puppy eyes. He looked back at her, tempted to give in just for the slight pout that she gave, but his will didn't give out.

"No, Star. I know you want to, but for your own good, _no_."

Star groaned and slapped her hands back to her sides. Who was Marco to say what was good for her or not? Granted, he _did_ know more about this world than she did, and he _sometimes_ knew what was or wasn't good for her, but this time she was sure that going to the party would help her make new friends on Earth. She fought monsters from other dimensions. How could Marco let her do that, but not go to a party?

"Fine, Marco. You don't have to go with me. I'll just go by myself," she said, crossing her arms.

Marco sighed. Why couldn't Star just _listen_? "My parents said that you could only go if I did."

Star turned and stalked back to her room. Like that was going to stop her. She waited until after Mr. and Mrs. Diaz went out on their Friday night date. Marco was laying across the couch, watching TV and eating a plate of nachos. Star sneaked up behind the couch with her wand and pointed it at him.

"Honey Flower Baby Snooze!" she whispered, and Marco was immediately snoring.

Star made her way to Brittney's party in her huge, huge, huge mansion that reminded Star of her castle back home. She rang the doorbell and stood there, humming a tune as she waited. The door finally opened, and Star saw a sneering Brittney.

"Oh, you actually came," Brittney said, upper lip curling.

"Of course I did! I love birthdays! Happy Birthday!" Star gushed. "Oh, here's a present."

Star waved her wand, and a bright peacock appeared. Brittney raised her eyebrows, slightly impressed. Until, of course, the bird opened its mouth and spewed out a lick of fire.

"OMG, get that thing away from me," Brittney squealed, pushing the peacock away before composing herself and putting on a malicious smile. "Anyway, Star, come in! We were just about to play Spin the Bottle."

"Ooohhh, what's that?" Star asked, eager. She stepped into the house, following Brittney to her gigantic living room. About fifty kids from her high school were lounging on the stretched out couch with drinks in hand or on the dance floor, bouncing to a hit song. 

"You'll see, Princess," Brittney said with a mocking tone as she lead Star down the hall and into a room with even more people from her school. Everyone was sitting in a circle around an empty glass bottle, not doing anything but chattering until Brittney entered the room. The room was silent as Star hopped through the doorway behind Brittney, taking an empty space in the circle.

"Can we start the game now?" a girl asked, hand poised over the bottle.

Brittney nodded, sat back, and took a sip of her friend's drink. The girl spun the bottle, and it landed on a boy sitting three seats away from Star. Everyone started to ooh, and the boy sheepishly smiled.

"Now what happens?" Star asked, not entirely sure as to what the game was about. It didn't matter, anyway. She was happy to learn new Earth things.

"Just watch."

Before anything could happen, though, Star heard Marco's voice drift down the hallway.

"Star! Star, I told you not to go!" he yelled.

Star groaned and sprung up, walking out of the room and missing what happened between the girl and the boy. She followed Marco's annoyed voice until she reached him.

"Star, how _dare you_ put a spell on me just so you can sneak out and go to Brittney Wong's stupid party. I specifically told you that nothing good happens at these kinds of parties and that you shouldn't go!" Marco snapped. There was a silenced pause as Star took in how _angry_ he actually was.

"Marco, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't have any friends here, and I thought that going to the party would make me some new ones, and Brittney Wong has actually been nice to me ever since I got here! We're even playing a game. You should come play with us!" Star said, already dragging Marco down the hall. "It's called Spin the Bottle, and I actually don't know how to play it, but-"

"Wait, Star. Spin the Bottle? That game-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Star had already pulled Marco down to sit next to her, and he was interrupted by Brittney.

"Star, I think you should go next," Brittney suggested, another bittersweet smile appearing on her face.

"Okay!" Star exclaimed as she reached out to spin the bottle.

"Wait, Star, don't! You don't even-"

It was too late for Marco's words to change anything. Star had spun the bottle, and Marco watched along, horrified, as it twirled around, threatening to land on anyone. It started to slow down, and Marco somehow _knew_ where it was going to land. His prediction was right as the neck of the bottle pointed straight at him.

"Now what?" Star asked, innocent as ever.

"Now you kiss," Brittney told her.

"What do you mean?"

"That's the game, idiot," a girl said, rolling her eyes. "You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you kiss."

"That was what I was trying to tell you, Star. Come on, let's go home. We're not doing this," Marco suggested, starting to stand up.

But then Brittney started chanting, and then _everyone_ started chanting. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Marco looked nervous and a little terrified. For goodness' sake, Star was his _best friend._ Kissing her was off limits _._ Star was a little scared as well, but if she wanted to make friends, didn't she have to do this? At least it was just Marco and not Lars, who sat at the other end of the circle. If she were to give her first kiss to someone, at least it would be with her best friend.

Marco didn't know if it was peer pressure or if he just really wanted to kiss Star, but he found himself leaning in. Star definitely knew that it was the thing called peer pressure that Marco had told her about that made her lean in, too, but it also, maybe, might've also been because she wanted to kiss Marco. Maybe.

Their lips touched in the middle, and it wasn't magical or anything. It lasted five seconds, and they pulled apart. Still, Marco was blushing hot red, and Star's breathing was a little bit shaky. They didn't stay long after that, both of them deciding that there was enough excitement to last the night.

And they didn't talk about it again (except when Marco mentioned it while proposing to her, many years later).

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100% i'm complete trash


End file.
